Sucker Love
by Dusty
Summary: A little vignette during the siege on Terminal City. M/A **NEW: Max POV 5-14-02**
1. Sucker Love

Title: 'Sucker Love'  
Author: Dusty  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A little vignette during the siege on Terminal City. M/A Kinda smutty. Alec POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, do you really think Logan would have made it out of Jam Pony alive in the season finale? Hells no! The song "Every You Every Me" is the property of Placebo.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so the M/L schmoopiness in "Freak Nation" not only made me nauseated, but it was completely out of place considering what happened in all the episodes before it. In my world, there was no M/L schmoopiness.  
  
Author's Note Redux: I've never written a real sex scene before. I get really giggly and I blush. But for some reason, this one demanded to be written, so if it bites just remember that this was my first time. *cough* So to speak....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up   
Our passion spent  
My heart's a tart  
Your body's rent  
My body's broken  
Yours is bent  
  
Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed   
I lie here charmed  
Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you"  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's laying on her side, facing away from me. Hair splayed out over the pillow, revealing the shadowy shapes of her disappearing runes and reappearing barcode. I have to clench my hands at my sides to keep from reaching out and tracing them. She's such a light sleeper and I don't want to wake her. This is the first time she's gotten to relax since the standoff at Terminal City started two and a half weeks ago. But it's still so new to me. Touching her, I mean. It really is a chore to keep my hands to myself.  
  
I settle my back against the headboard and turn my attention back to the TV, muted with the closed captioning scrolling across the bottom of the screen. A TV in my own private bedroom. One of the perks of shacking up with the de facto leader of Terminal City. Suddenly the closed captioning shuts off and the screen flickers. I bite back a groan as the oh-so-familiar Eyes Only image appears onscreen. Is it wrong that I still want to smack him around a bit?  
  
I don't unmute the TV. I already know what he wants. To communicate with Max. My mind wandered back to the fifth day of the siege.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She'd made him leave with Original Cindy and Sketchy, sneaking past the police lockdown through a series of small, very stinky sewer tunnels. He had argued with her, of course. But she told him that it was over between them and no amount of latex gloves was going to change that. She told him she couldn't deal with him crowding her all the time anymore. What she hadn't told him was that he was compromising her credibility with some of the more militant transgenics. Mole wasn't the only one who resented Logan insinuating himself into everything she did. Hell, it even bothered me too. And Max had decided that our struggle was more important than her non-relationship. I should have been suprised by that decision, but somehow I wasn't.  
  
Finally, he'd agreed to leave. "For her sake," he'd said. You know, I really hate it when he plays the martyr.   
  
I volunteered to lead the three of them through the maze of tunnels and make sure they made it out. OC and Sketchy were my friends. They'd risked their lives for me. Crawling around in a sewer was the least I could do. OC extracted no less than four promises from me to look out for Max and explained in great detail what she would do to me if I failed. I stayed crouched at the entrance to that tunnel for a full hour, before I got OC's call telling me they were home safe. Then I turned and headed back into Terminal City, wondering if I'd ever see them again.  
  
As soon as I got back to base, I was informed by nearly everyone I saw that Max wanted to speak to me right away and that I could find her in room 206. That threw me for a minute. Room 206 was the room with the giant bathtub. And sure enough, when I got there Max was relaxing in a steaming bath, arms stretched out along the back edge of the huge claw-footed tub.   
  
"They got home safe and sound," I reported, looking down at her. She looked right back at me and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Sneaking a peek?" she asked. I was, actually.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to see me as soon as I got back."  
  
"Thursday night is bath night. I change that for no one."  
  
"Well, you should have at least put some bubbles in there or something." I shrugged and snuck another peek. She rolled her eyes, then wrinkled her nose suddenly.  
  
"God, you stink Alec!"  
  
"Unfortunate side effect of hanging out in sewers, Maxie. You know that." I shrugged again. She stared at me for a moment. I waited for her comeback.  
  
"Take your clothes off and get in," she commanded. That was not the comeback I was expecting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Take your clothes off and get in. You reek and this will be a lot less unpleasant than if I have to get Joshua to take you out back and hose you down."  
  
She didn't have to tell me a third time. I tossed my jacket over a chair, then yanked my shirt over my head. When I glanced over at her again, she was looking at me with an intense, almost predatory expression.  
  
"You know, Max, if you're enjoying the show that much, you should tip me," I joked. She put her hands underwater and patted herself down, pretending to search for a wallet.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I left my wallet in my other ass," she replied in a mock regretful tone. "Guess I'll just have to find another way to show my appreciation." I tossed my last sock on the clothing pile and turned back to her, completely naked.  
  
"So, how do you want me?" I asked with a trademark smirk. She grinned back and I could see a thousand smart ass remarks running through her head. But she just motioned to the expanse of water in front of her.  
  
"Sit in front of me, back to me," was all she said. I settled down into the water slowly, enjoying the feel of it. It was nice, after the chilly dampness of the sewers. Max's legs on either side of me, brushing against me was nice too. I was thinking about telling her that when she ordered me to dunk my head underwater. When I came up again, she started rubbing a handful of rose-scented shampoo into my hair. I was opening my mouth to complain about the girly smell, when she started rubbing her leg against mine. My mouth snapped shut.  
  
"Okay, dunk your head again," she said. Her voice was low and quiet. Intense. This time when I came back up, she'd lathered up a wash cloth and started rubbing slow circles on my back. The hand with the washcloth made slow progress all over my back, while the other hand massaged the soapy areas. Eventually, she finished with my back, then pulled me back against her, fitting her head in the crook of my neck, and started the same slow torture on my chest.   
  
I relaxed against her, enjoying the feel of her pressed to me. Already I was breathing harder. Who wouldn't be? Her hands slipped lower, going beneath the water, rubbing in the same slow circles. I barely managed to bite back a moan when the hand with the washcloth reached below my belly button. I think she noticed, because she turned her face to nuzzle my neck and I could feel her smile. Then I felt her leg rub against mine again while the hand with the washcloth inched lower.  
  
That did it. With a moan, I twisted my torso around and crushed my lips to hers. She returned the kiss just as intensely, with every trace of a smile gone. Suddenly she pulled away, and I grunted in protest. I was beyond words at this point. She slipped out from behind me and pushed me back against the edge of the tub. She moved to straddle me, her lips seeking out mine. I'm still not sure how long we stayed like that, tongues dueling, hands exploring. I do remember thinking I could have stayed like that all night. But I was greedy, I wanted more. Moving my hands to her hips, I pulled her closer. I think I stopped breathing entirely when I felt her slide down onto me. For a moment, we sat perfectly still, just looking at each other. Then she gave me a slight smile, and started moving at a maddeningly slow pace, slow kisses matching the tempo. Eventually, her kisses became more intense and my hands on her hips became more demanding, urging her to go faster. When she complied, I kissed her hard and nipped her bottom lip. She moaned and the hand on the back of my head fisted in my hair. Her hips bucked against mine, causing water to slosh over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. Neither of us noticed, though. We didn't notice when the water eventually started sloshing over the edge with every thrust, either. The only thing either of us cared about by then was harder, faster, more. Our frantic kisses, interrupted by grunts and moans, suddenly ceased when Max's head fell back and she cried out my name, her muscles clenching around me. A few more thrusts and I was gone, my head falling forward muffling my moans against the crook of her neck.  
  
I collapsed against the back of the tub, Max still draped on top of me. We probably would have stayed like that all night if the water hadn't started to get cold. Before long, we climbed out and mopped up our mess on the floor. I wrapped a towel around myself and watched Max get dressed.  
  
"So," she said once she was fully clothed, "want to go hang out in my room? I have a TV!"  
  
*************  
  
The screen flickers again and the cop show I'd been watching starts up again. I blinked, my mind snapping back to the present.  
  
"And of course I missed the entire set up. Thanks a lot, Logan," I mutter. Max sighs and starts to stir next to me. Shit. Nice one, Alec. She turns over, gazing at me through barely opened eyes and gives me a sleepy smile.  
  
"Sorry, Maxie. I wasn't thinking. Go back to sleep," I say. But she's already sitting up, clutching the sheet in front of her. She scoots closer to me, but stops when something catches her eye. My skin twitches when I feel her fingers brush over the scrapes on my shoulders left by her fingernails from the night before. She gives me a mildly naughty grin and lightly scratches her fingernails over them. Her grin widens when I groan and pull her to me.  
  
"I have those all over my back, too, you know. You're an animal," I inform her. She raises an amused eyebrow and drapes her arm down across my stomach, settling her hand on my hip.  
  
"So I've been told. Whatcha watching?" she asks, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.  
  
"Eh, some cop show." I don't bother telling her about Logan's EO broadcast. I try not to bring him up. When she finally resolved to end that part of her life for good and sent him away, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her. I'd never seen Max this non-pouty before. It's a good look for her.  
  
"God, Alec. Like we don't have enough cops around already." She sighs and starts to move away from me. "And speaking of cops, I should get my lazy ass out of bed and out on sentry duty or something. Maybe that one in the North Quadrant. Everyone else hates that post."  
  
"I'll come with you," I say as I fling back the covers and start looking around for something to wear that isn't too dirty. "Didn't want to watch that anyway."  
  
"Sounds good. I hate going on sentry by myself," she says, her voice slightly muffled by the sweater she's pulling over her head. "Meet you there, slowpoke," she says and strides out of the room. I finish pulling on my boots and grab the TV remote just as another Eyes Only broadcast breaks across the screen. Logan must be on a roll today.  
  
"Sorry, pal. You had your chance and you blew it. My turn now."  
  
*click*  
  
  
  
  
end.  
  
  
Author's Note, Act III: Yeah, lame ending I know. It's 2:30 in the morning. Give me a break. 


	2. Unkind

Title: 'Unkind'  
Author: Dusty  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Another day in the life of our favorite transgenics while Terminal City is under siege. This is a Max POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, but I would be interested in buying the rights. I have $1.57 in change that I found in my couch and a 1984 Jeep Wagoneer with the driver's side door smashed in and the transmission ready to fall out. Fair trade? Also, the lyrics are from "Every You Every Me" by Placebo. Excellent song.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have tendonitis in both elbows right now, so typing hurts like a bitch. That's why this is so short. Also, I wasn't looking forward to writing this cuz I knew it would be hard to get out. Max and I don't get along. She thinks I'm a slut for getting Alec naked in all my fics and I think she's a moron for not getting Alec naked on the show. We just don't see eye to eye.  
  
Author's Note, part deux: This is a question for those who have read my other Dark Angel fics: You'll notice the writing style is different with this one. I've made an effort to write like a normal human being. Also, I've been sleeping fairly well lately, so I'm not an insomnia-crazed lunatic. Should I continue, or only write when the Magic Sleep Fairy forgets where I live?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish  
I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find  
Someone to bruise  
And leave behind"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's a very good reason why everyone hates this post in the North Quadrant: it's windy as hell. The wind whips across the roof, sending the gritty dirt and other debris flying. It gets in your eyes, your mouth, everywhere. Alec is squinting as he looks over the edge of the roof at the police barricade on the other side of the perimeter fence across the street. Me? I barely notice. The grain of sand that just lodged itself in my eye is the furthest thing from my mind right now. The enormity of what I've been doing for the past two weeks just hit me and I'm still a little stunned.  
  
Not the stand off with the police. I've been hunted practically my entire life. This is just on a much larger scale, that's all. No, what's got me spun is what I've been doing with Alec. Sleeping with him. Living with him. I slept with him not six hours after I sent Logan, the love of my life, out of Terminal City and possibly out of my life for good, for God's sake! But try as I might, I can't seem to feel guilty for that.  
  
And I did try, believe me. I should feel guilty. Logan's done a lot for me. Put Eyes Only's reputation on the line by publicly backing the transgenics, put his own safety on the line time and again. Logan loves me. And I loved him. I still do, really, but it's not the same anymore. So much has changed in such a short amount of time. My priorities have changed. I'm not just Max anymore. I'm part of a group. A group that is in very serious trouble. A group that Logan doesn't belong to. That makes a difference. It shouldn't, but it does. Maybe that makes me a hypocrite, but it's the truth.  
  
But where the hell does Alec fit into all this? Why did I start this with him? The short answer to that is because I want him. He's sexy as hell and when you peel back that smart ass veneer, he's an amazing person. But do I love him? No, no I don't. I easily could, though. Which is good, because Alec has made it clear that he has no intention of going anywhere. That night after our romp in the bathtub, he came back to my room with me and never left. The next day I had come home after sentry duty in the much less windy East Quadrant to find his few possessions tossed in a corner and a note on the bed asking me to be back by 10:00 that night so I could watch old X-Files reruns with him. The man likes his TV.  
  
My reverie is shattered when a slightly larger piece of debris lodges itself in my right eye. My eye immediately starts watering. I try to gently remove it, but I just can't seem to get it and the tears start streaming down my face. I swear and Alec looks over at me.  
  
"Here, let me see," he says as he scoots back from the edge of the building and slinks over to me, careful not to be seen by the cops below. He kneels in front of me, taking my face in his hands and examining my eye.  
  
"Look up," he tells me, and I comply. For once I decide not to argue. His thumb gently touches whatever's in my eye and rolls it out. I sigh and blink my eye a few times to clear it of all excess moisture. Then I realize he's still holding my face, his own not six inches away, eyes the color of storm clouds. This is one of those perfect moments that seem to last far longer than they actually do. Unfortunately, these moments always seem to get interrupted.  
  
"Oh, God, will you two get a room?" Mole's disgusted voice breaks in. I'm about to ask him what he's doing up here, when I remember he's here to relieve us. "Have you even been watching the barricade?" he continues.  
  
"Of course I have Mole," Alec responds. "Even a transgenic needs a little recovery time and Maxie here isn't much for pillow talk. Had to keep myself occupied somehow." He shoots me a smirk. Mole and I both roll our eyes.  
  
"All's quiet on this front, even if it is more windy than usual. Have fun," I tell Mole as I shove Alec ahead of me, heading for the stairs. When we get to the bottom, I turn to go down the hallway that leads out of the building, but I stop when I feel an arm snake around my waist from behind. Alec turns me around so I'm facing him and his hands cup my face again, picking up where we left off on the roof. The kiss is soft, almost reverent. Not the type of kiss you'd expect from someone like Alec. But Alec is full of suprises. When it's over I sigh and reluctantly open my eyes. He steps away, reaching down for my hand, our fingers lightly entwining.  
  
"So," he says as we start walking down the hallway, "it's almost 2 o'clock. Wanna go see what's on TV?"  
  
  
  
end.  
  
A/N, part the third: Wow is this story ever pointless! I did this chapter to explain why Max did what she did in the first chapter, but I totally failed. I tried to have a little chat with her about it, but she smacked me and told me that she doesn't know why she does a lot of the things she does and I should just mind my own goddamn business. I don't think I'll be writing any more Max POVs, yo. 


End file.
